If I told you I love you, would you say it back?
by Beth Weasley Snape
Summary: "Don't storm away from me like that, Malfoy!" "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? You clearly don't need me as much as you made out." "Of course I do, you complete moron!" "Then answer this question, Granger. If I told you I love you, would you say it back?" Hermione and Draco are an unlikely couple, but they've both struggled. Can they bury the hatred and make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovelies! I'm back! I'm so sorry that 'I Caught Myself' didn't work out, it just got to that stage where it wouldn't go anywhere and all the laptops in the household broke. I may go back to I Caught Myself in a few years, but for now, it's time to open a brand new story! This will be a story that will, hopefully, bring you to tears, make you laugh, make you smile and make you wish that you were in this story. I hope you guys enjoy it, this is the first Dramione story I've ever wrote, so be gentle, This is, 'If I Told You I love You, Would You Say It Back?'

With love, Beth x

**Chapter One~ New starts**

"Remember to call as soon as you land, honey," Mr Blaney said, giving me yet another hug.

"I will, Mr. Blaney. Thank you all for everything you've done over the past three years," I smiled, trying not to let them see me cry.

"It really was our pleasure, Hermione sweetheart," Mrs. Blaney sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes and reaching out to pat my arm.

"I can't thank you enough," I told them, looking around at who had been my only family for three years.

Here's the story. I'm Hermione Granger, 23 year old War Hero. Oh yeah, and I'm a Witch. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and I, along with others of course, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort six years ago. After the War and after everyone had mourned the soldiers we'd lost, people started getting together. George Weasley and Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall's great-niece, Sabrina, Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil, Ronald Weasley and I, and most importantly, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Every one of those couples lasted, except Ron and I. We were together for two and a half years, starting up six months after the War.

Six months after Ronald and I broke up, I decided that I needed a fresh start, so I said goodbye to my friends and family and took off for New York, where I stayed with a really nice family who had a room to rent out. I loved The Blaney's. Mr Robert Blaney worked in a bank, Mrs Linda Blaney was a stay at home mum, always cooking and cleaning and making things, and the two children, Scott and Dora who were both nine, were top off all their classes in school. They were the perfect family and it hurt to finally be saying goodbye to them.

"You don't need to thank us sweetheart, you were like a daughter to us," Linda sobbed.

"That was your flight that was just called 'Mione, you'd better go before you miss it," Dora said solemnly, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"You're right Dora," I whispered, bending down to give her and Scott a big cuddle.

"Goodbye everyone," I smiled, pulling my suitcase along behind me and joining the boarding queue.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for flying with SmoothFlight4U, we hope you had a nice journey and choose to fly with us again," the voice over the microphone on the plane squeaked.<p>

"Smooth flight my arse," I huffed, pulling my little hand luggage case along behind me and off of the old plane. "That thing looks like it's been through a bigger War than ours," I grumbled to myself.

Once getting past passport control and being accepted back into the country, I collected my large suitcase and dragged it outside to the place where my bus was supposed to be parked. I looked around for it. None of them were with the company I booked with. I checked my watch. I was ten minutes late for it! Typical, nothing ever goes right for me!

"'Mione! 'Mione over here!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around in the direction the voice had come from and saw what I'd been waiting to see for three years.

"Harry! Ginny!" I screamed, running towards them and hugged them tightly.

"Wow Hermione, careful," Ginny laughed, looking towards her stomach. I followed her gaze and done a double take.

"Ginny," I breathed. "Are you...pregnant?" I asked, totally bewildered.

"Four months tomorrow," she grinned.

"Ginny, that's wonderful!" I laughed, hugging her and Harry again, this time being careful not to squish the child.

"What's wonderful is that you're finally back," Harry said, wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm so glad that I'm here. It was hard being away from you guys for so long, but I definitely needed the break."

"I know you did. You needed to be away from all the fame," Ginny sighed, looking around cautiously.

"How's Ron?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"He's doing great. He's engaged to a girl he met in Germany a year after you two broke up. She's lovely. Her name is Katrina and she's training to be a Healer," Ginny babbled on.

To my surprise, I found that I wasn't bothered that Ron was engaged. I was happy that he was happy.

"You'll love her, Hermione," Harry whispered in my ear. I gave him a grateful smile and followed them to their car.

"I'll put them in the boot for you," Harry said, taking my cases from me then helping Ginny into the vehicle.

I hopped into the back and fastened my seat belt before removing my mobile phone from my pocket and dialing the number for my parents' home.

"Ginny, do you mind if I make a quick call?" I checked, before I pressed the green button.

"Your parents?"

You know it," I grinned.

"Go ahead," she laughed.

They picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Mum!" I exclaimed, happy to hear her voice for the first time in three years.

"Oh Hermione," I heard her sob. "My baby."

"Yes mum, it's me," I laughed. "I'm home. Harry and Ginny have come to pick me up."

"Wait. Did you just say...you're home?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm in Harry's car."

"Hermione, that's amazing! When will you be visiting?"

"As soon as possible, mum, I promise," I smiled.

"I can't wait to see you again baby. I won't tell your father, let him be surprised."

"I can't wait either. I'll see you soon, mum, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and gazed out of the window at the beautiful countryside we were passing. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and his family, Charlie, Percy and his wife, George and Luna, Neville and Sabrina, Ron, everyone!

"So your mum happy?" Harry called through to me.

"Over the moon," I laughed.

"Everyone is," Ginny commented.

"Maybe not everyone," I said, thinking of the bad terms my father and I had left on.

"Yes everyone. Don't let anyone spoil this for you," Ginny warned.

"Hermione, do you know what you want to do? You know, as in jobs?" Harry asked, tapping the steering wheel as he drove.

"Not a scooby," I sighed. I knew I ought to have thought about this, but I couldn't.

"I'd suggest joining me in the Auror field but you're probably not needing the War reminders," Harry thought out loud. "Perhaps a Healer? You've always been good with your remedies. Maybe working at a daycare? You're great with kids. Or you could-,"

"Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed, cutting Harry off. "You should ask for a job in Hogwarts."

"Ginny, that's an amazing idea! Hermione would be great at that," Harry smiled at his pregnant wife.

I bit my lip. I knew they were trying to help me...but Hogwarts? I didn't think I was good enough to work there. Plus, it would bring back so many memories.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you listening to us?" Ginny asked.

"What? Yes. Yes of course I am," shaking my head of any Hogwarts thoughts.

"So what do you think? Hogwarts?" Harry said, looking at me in his rear view mirror.

"Umm," I stuttered. I didn't want to dishearten them after all they'd done for me, but I didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Ginny said decidedly.

"Ginny..." I said uncertainly.

"Hermione, this will be good for you. You need to face your fears. I know it'll be hard and possibly painful, but this will be good for you," Ginny said softly, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready yet," I admitted, looking down at my shoes.

"But you will be once you've settled back in," Harry pointed out, turning round to look at me.

I looked out of the window and saw that we were outside the Burrow.

"Listen, I'll think about it, but right now, I need to go and see everyone," I huffed, hopping out of the car and running to the door.

* * *

><p>"You look so different Hermione," Luna commented, looking me up and down.<p>

She wasn't wrong. I'd made a lot of changes in the past few years. The first was my hair. It was no longer down to my waist. I'd cut it off so it was just above my shoulders in soft brown waves. I'd put on some weight as well, so I was lying at twelve and a half stones. And I was happy with it. Who wanted to be stick? And my sense of style had changed dramatically. I wore a pair of light jeans and a checkered light blue and white crop top tied at the front with navy blue plimsoles and a red headband with a large tied bow on it.

"I needed a change," I smiled at her. She sat cuddled up to George who looked a lot happier than he had the last time I'd saw him.

"You look really good," George winked at me, blowing me a playful kiss.

"Touche," I laughed, blowing him one back.

"How was Miami anyway?" he asked, twirling a lock of Luna's hair around his finger.

"How am I supposed to know? I was in New York," I laughed again. "Anyway, how are you holding up?" I asked softly.

"A lot better, Hermione," he said seriously. "Everything got better when Luna came into my life," he smiled at her.

"I'm glad," I replied genuinely.

"So Hermione, where will you be staying," Mrs Weasley called over to me in a loving tone while cutting me a slice of her chocolate cake.

I froze on the spot. I realized I'd forgot to book a place before I'd left America. "Umm, with my parents," I stuttered.

"You forgot to book a place, didn't you?" Bill said, raising his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I must say, it's not like you dear, but you can stay here as long as you need," Mr Weasley smiled at me.

"Oh no, Mr. Weasley, I wouldn't want to intrude," I shook my head.

"Not at all dear, you'll stay here until you find a suitable place to stay," Molly said firmly.

"Thank you," I smiled at them.

"You know you're always welcome here," Molly smiled.

"I know," I managed through a yawn.

"You look tired pet, we'd best get you to bed. Ginny could you show Hermione to her room please?" Mrs Weasley instructed.

Ginny showed me to my room, I changed into my pyjamas and collapsed happily into my bed, enjoying a dreamless sleep for the first time since the War begun.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes sizzling away in the frying pan and the sound of Mrs Weasley's voice shouting at George and Bill to lay the table and for Ginny to sit-down-for-Merlin's-sake-she-was-four-months-pregnant. I smiled to myself. It had been years since I'd awoken here in the Burrow to the sound of utter Weasley chaos. And I loved it.<p>

"Rise and shine, buttercup, you've got a busy day ahead of you," I heard Ginny call through my door.

"I'm on the case, boss, just let me get showered and dressed," I laughed, jumping out of bed and collecting my clothes for the day.

I wandered out of the bedroom and along the little corridor to where the bathroom had always been and hung my towel up on the rack in there. Taking off my pyjamas and stepping into the perfectly temperatured water, I began to was my short hair and body and was done within fifteen minutes. I dried myself and hair with a simple drying spell, hopped into my denim shorts and orange floral camisole, pinning my hair in a messy bun and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Hermione," Mr Weasley called from the table.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," I smiled, pouring myself some juice and sitting down opposite him.

"What have you got planned for today?" he asked politely, looking up from where his Daily Prophet lay spread across the table.

"Oh, Hermione has a busy day ahead of her," Ginny cut in. "First of all, we're going to visit Mr and Mrs Granger, then we're going to buy Hermione a new suit, then we're taking her for her Hogwarts interview, then we'll be back here for the family lunch and to see Ron again, then apartment hunting, then home," Ginny ticked each thing off on her fingers then finished with a satisfied nod of her head.

"All that in one day? Have you ever heard of jet lag?" I moaned, dreading the day ahead of me.

"Yes I have and I've also heard that the best way to deal with such a thing is to work it off and put yourself in a daily routine as soon as possible," she smirked.

I sighed. I wouldn't mind going to visit my parents, or the family lunch...it was the big things that were the problem. I've never been great at picking out clothes and always seemed to embarrass myself in the process, I didn't want to find an apartment that soon and I hadn't actually agreed to going back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I'm not sure about doing all of this today," I admitted.

"Tough. We want all of the necessities sorted as soon as we can. Don't we?" she eyed me sharply.

"Well yes, but I don't want to go back to Hogwarts or find an apartment or go shopping for a suit," I nagged.

"Well that's not up to you, sweet-cheeks," she shrugged.

"You're meaner when you're pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, love!" my mother exclaimed, running down the drive to meet us.<p>

"Mum!" I squealed in delight.

We wrapped our arms around each other and hugged fiercely for what felt like forever but what could only have been a few minutes and didn't stop until we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up towards the person and my eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Hermione," he said stiffly, nodding curtly.

I squirmed on the spot, wondering if he was still angry about our argument before I'd left.

_"America? What do you mean you're going to America?!" Dad screamed at me as I stood with my hands fisted at my sides, my cheeks bright pink and my eyes flashing with a mixture of sadness and anger. _

_"I mean, father, that I'm packing my belongings, saying goodbye to my friends, getting on a plane and leaving the United Kiingdom!" I yelled back. _

_"You're not going," he shook his head and began pacing the room. _

_"Excuse me?" I said, my voice dangerously low. "What did you just say?"_

_"I said you're not going, Hermione. You're too young."_

_"I'm twenty years old and I recently defeated the most powerful wizard there has ever been...apart from Harry and Dumbledore."_

_"You can't expect to just wipe the minds of your parents, ship them off to Australia, come back for them a year and a half later then decide two years later that you're leaving."_

_"I wiped your memories to keep you safe," I cried. "I done it so he wouldn't kill you, like he was killing everyone else, Wizard or not."_

_"We're not having this conversation again. Go to America. Now. Get out!" he yelled._

_"My flight isn't for another six weeks," I said slowly. _

_"Find somewhere else to stay for the next six weeks then," he said, turning round, stalking out of the living room and slamming the door on his way out. _

He looked different now. A lot different actually. His hair was no longer brown but gray, he had more wrinkles than I remember, his eyes looked tired, he was thinner and he was walking with a stick now.

"I missed you," I told him awkwardly.

"Missed you too," he said shortly.

I looked towards Harry and Ginny for help, but both of them looked uncomfortable and were avoiding eye contact.

"Well come in! Come in, dears," mum said enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, Mrs Granger, we're really sorry but we've got to dash now, Hermione's got a big job interview soon," Ginny said politely.

"Oh! An interview? Where?" she asked.

"Hogwarts," I sighed.

"Hermione, that's marvelous," she breathed.

"Sure it is," I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be amazing darling, don't ever doubt yourself and this will help the healing process, I promise," she whispered in my ear, hugging me again.

"Thank you," I whispered back at her.

"Now on you go, and phone me immidantly to tell me how it went," she said, patting my back and leading us down the drive.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Ginny! Sweetheart, I didn't even notice! Congratulations," she said, looking down towards Ginny's bump.

"Thank you, Mrs Granger," Ginny smiled, rubbing the bump.

"You two will make excellent parents. Now no more chit-chat, you have an interview to get to."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I stood at the bottom of the pathway, looking up at my old school. Every time my eyes fell to another point of the castle I saw it burning, crumbling, falling. I saw people staggering out, screaming crying, looking for loved ones. There was a sick and panicky feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I was really about to do this.<p>

"Come on, 'Mione, you'll be okay," Harry said, nodding at me.

"I...I'm not sure I will be," I stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Hermione, buck up and walk up that path. We believe in you," Ginny said earnestly.

"Ginny, I can't. Why can't you get this through your mind?" I sighed.

"Why hillo Hermione," a booming voice came from somewhere in the distance.

I took off at a run. "Hagrid!" I squealed.

I saw him a moment later, turning the corner with a little child in his arms.

"Hagrid, it's so great to see you again! And who's this little cutie pie," I said, referring to the little boy in his arms.

"Why, you don't recognise him? Well of course you don't, he's three years older than he was the last time you saw him. And he changes all the time."

"Is that...Teddy?" I breathed, looking at the little boy who must be about six.

The boy had a chubby little appearance. He had a rosy complexion, with a big smile and dimples. He had big green eyes, the colour of seaweed. And to top it all off, he had bright blue hair.

"It is," Hagrid beamed proudly.

"Oh Teddy! Look how big you've gotten!" I smiled, taking him from Hagrid and propping him on my hip.

"Aunt 'Mynee?" he looked up at me with a small smile.

"You remember me?" I asked, my eyes filling with happy tears.

"Yes," he laughed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed, coming up the path.

I let Teddy down as he ran to Harry, screaming his name and waving his arms around in the air.

"Hey little buddy!" Harry smiled.

I walked over and stood beside Ginny and Hagrid.

"So how come you've got him?" I asked Hagrid, looking over at Harry who was now swinging Teddy around by the ankles.

"Harry and I had him, but when we found out I was pregnant..." Ginny tailed off, her eyes shining with guilt and a heavy heart.

"Now now, Ginny, you can't feel guilty 'bout that. You're preparing for your own child, and you still show so much love for little Ted," Hagrid consoled.

"Gin, Teddy has went to a very loving figure," I told her, looking at Hagrid. "There's nobody that could love him like Hagrid."

"I know, I just feel like I abandoned him," she sniffled.

"Of course ye didn'," Hagrid smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She wiped her eyes then fixed them on me. "Now let's get inside and get the interview over with."

* * *

><p>"And you would like to teach...?" McGonagall tailed off.<p>

"Charms, please," I said, smiling.

"Oh lovely. Proffesor Flitwick has just retired!" she beamed.

"Lovely," I said through my teeth. I'd been silently hoping there was no available jobs, but McGonagall said she'd find a spot for me no matter what.

"So Miss Granger," she said with a wink. "When will you be available to start?"

"Any time next week should be fine, Professor McGonagall," I told her.

"Hermione, when the students are not around you may call me Minerva," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you...Minerva," I said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

I shook my former head of house's hand, lifted my purse and left the room to find Harry and Ginny playing marbles on the floor with Teddy just outside the door.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, looking up at me.

"I start a week tomorrow," I smiled.

"'Mione, that's amazing," Ginny laughed, grabbing Harry's hand to get support before grabbing my shoulders and hugging me fiercely.

"I know. Maybe you were right, Gin. Maybe I am supposed to be here."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Ginny Weasley," she smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Aunt Mynee?" a little voice said.

"Yes Teddy?" I answered, crouching down to his level.

"Does wis mean dat I'll see woo more?" he asked cautiously, running his nose with his pinkie.

"It does indeed, sweetie! In fact, why don't we ask Hagrid if Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and I can take you back to the Burrow for lunch?"

"Really?" he squealed, his tiny green eyes lighting up.

"Really," I laughed as he ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hi everyone! I know a lot happened at the one time in this one chapter but I am confident that I'll be slowing it right down soon enough, this was only a small taster! I hope you enjoyed it and I know it wasn't that great but hopefully we can make this work. I hope to set and achieve some goals with this fanfic! So, let's see what we can do here.

Follows- 50

Favourites- 30

Reviews- 40

What do you think? Am I aiming too high? Is it not achievable? Think we can do this before Valentines Day? Okay then! Let us begin!

With love, Beth x


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I told you I love you, would you say it back? **_

_**Chapter two**_

I opened the door to the Burrow, a strong smell of lasagna flowing out to meet me. My stomach grumbled at the mere scent of it and I felt my mouth begin to water. Teddy ran in in front of me, shouting on 'Gamma Weasley', a grin plastered all over his little face. Harry looked at him with a small smile, a smile filled with love and guilt. Ginny cradled her bump, clearly looking forward to becoming a mother herself.

"Hermione, how did the interview go?" Bill asked, coming out of the living room with a one year old girl with alarmingly long blonde hair.

"I got the job. Charms," I said, trying to smile.

"Congrats, Professor," he winked at me and carried on to the kitchen.

I kept my head down as I followed him in. All the other Weasleys and their better halves were sitting around the table with their children, talking and laughing, catching up with each other. Even though they all made me feel part of the family, I felt pretty out of place as I looked around at them all.

"'Mione!" George shouted over.

"Hello George," I sighed, taking a seat next to Teddy.

"So tell us sweetheart," Arthur said, everyone falling silent at the sound of his voice. "Did the interview go well?"

"It went splendidly, thank you. I start a week tomorrow teaching charms," I answered politely.

"Charms? Oh Merlin, please don't tell me old Flitwick's dropped dead," Charlie Weasley piped up, looking slightly horrified.

"He's went into retirement and is said to be moving to Australia," I laughed, seeing him breath a small sigh of relief.

"It's amazing that you got the job though, Hermione," Luna said, smiling at me and rocking her newborn boy in her arms gently.

"Thanks Luna. So tell me, how old is the baby now?" I asked politely.

"Six weeks exactly. It was steak pie for dinner here that week, I was gutted I missed it," she laughed.

"He's adorable," I cooed, looking at little Fred II who looked exactly like Fred I would at that age.

"I know," she replied smugly.

"Is that Ron coming up the drive?" Harry said, looking out of the large window.

My stomach dropped and my heart started to beat at what felt like one hundred miles per hour. I thought I was ready to see him and his Fiancee but apparently not.

"Yes that's him," Arthur said, looking towards his youngest son and his soon-to-be wife.

"Hi," his familiar voice rang.

A chorus of 'Hi Ron' How you doing?'s met his welcome.

His eyes fell on me and his jaw dropped.

"'Mione?"

"Ron," I smiled. Every negative feeling I had a minute ago was gone and had been taken over by a rush of love for one of my best friends.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much," he said into my hair.

"I've missed you too."

I unwrapped myself from him and stood back to take a proper look at the woman that could only be Katrina. She was small, very small actually, and had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her green eyes were specifically piercing but she had a warm smile and a good aura around her.

I extended my hand and looked her dead in the eye.

"I'm Hermione Granger...and you are?"

The second the words were out of my mouth, Harry and Ron burst into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, instantly self conscious.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked, giving me a disbelieving look.

"That was the _exact _words you used to introduce yourself to us that very first day on the train to Hogwarts," Harry said fondly.

I smiled as I remembered Ron's puzzled expression as he wiped dirt from his nose.

"I'm Katrina," she said in a broad German accent, shaking my hand heartily.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Katrina," I smiled warmly.

Katrina was a nice girl. She seemed very good natured and well suited for Ronald. I was glad he'd finally found someone that could truly make him happy.

"Sit down, sit down the both of you," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, motioning to two chairs in between Charlie and Fleur.

Once we were all seated once again, we finished off our meal, caught up on the latest news and just had a good laugh. I felt at home here again. I felt like I actually belonged here, with Mr and Mrs Weasley, all their children and their children's children, the spouses...everyone!

"Hermione, Ron was telling me that you once brewed Polyjuice Potion and turned into a kitty cat," Katrina said, looking in my direction with a slight look of dislike.

I blushed at the memory but nodded shyly.

"I must say, that is quite a mistake to make," she giggled.

"It's not as if she makes very many mistakes. Hell, if it wasn't for her, Voldemort would be ruling the world right now," Harry replied politely.

"Hmm," Katrina hummed, scooping more potatoes on to her and Ron's plates. "It wasn't just her that saved the wizarding world though, was it," she smirked, kissing Ron's freckled nose.

I looked at Ron. To my surprise, he pulled away from her slightly, looking rather disgruntled. Katrina continued.

"Oh and Hermione, did you really date Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian Seeker? I heard it quite broke Harry's heart."

"Actually they just went to the Yule Ball together. And she and Harry had absolutely no romantic feelings for each other. Trust me," Fleur commented, smiling sweetly at Katrina.

I was puzzled. Fleur was always pleasant with me but she never went out of her way to defend me. On the other hand, I sort of sensed tension between the two foreign women.

"Well my aunt Rita says otherwise," Katrina snapped.

"That's enough! Get out! I don't care whether you're my brother's fiancée or not, I want you out of here now!" Ginny screeched.

Everyone looked around at each other, shocked and stunned at the little argument.

"Ginny, calm down love, it won't be good for the baby," Harry said quietly, placing his hand on her back soothingly and guiding her back to her seat from which she had sprung up out of to yell at Katrina.

"Maybe we should go, I think it would be best," Ron said, kissing his mother on the cheek and stalking out of the door again.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw him and Katrina Apparate away. I knew I'd somehow mess this up.

"Don't cry aunt Mynee," Teddy said gently, reaching up to wipe the tears that had slowly edged their way down my cheeks.

"I'm fine sweetheart, don't you worry about it," I smiled fondly at him. "Excuse me please," I murmured as I left the room and went up to the room that I was staying in.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed smoothly with no word from either Katrina or Ron. I stared helplessly around the Burrow as everyone got ready for work or ate breakfast or fought over the bathroom or, in George's case, danced around with a mop singing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, a Muggle song I never expected him to know.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked quietly, sitting down beside me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not going to be able to do this, Harry," I said nervously.

"Of course you will! You're Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age! You can do anything."

"Thank you for having faith in me, but I really can't."

I felt sick to my stomach. It was one thing having to go back for an interview, but it was totally different having to live there and teach there, where every little bit of the castle was a reminder of someone or something. Someone or something that we'd lost in the battle.

"I believe in you. I want you to go to that school, I want you to give it six months and if by the time six months are over, you can either hand in your resignation or continue teaching there. Although I'm pretty sure you'll want to stay," he said with a smile.

I nodded my head, not really listening. I felt sort of guilty but I was too worked up to listen to any pep talks.

"The coach is outside," Ginny bellowed.

_This is it, Hermione. You're really going to Hogwarts. To teach. To face your fears. To make things better. Hopefully. _

I got up from the sofa where I was sitting and lifted my trunk, wobbling slightly, causing Harry to make a grab for me and take the luggage from me.

"Thanks," I laughed shakily, running a hand through my unruly hair.

I didn't feel like me. Probably because I didn't look like me. My hair had been straightened -unsuccessfully- and was now just fluffy due to my natural curls. I was wearing a pink silk blouse, a white pleated miniskirt, and white wedged heels. This style wasn't me at all. Nor was this attitude. I didn't understand why I was letting Ginny push me around like this. I never usually. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was pregnant and being back in London was still pretty unsettling for me.

"Come on, 'Mione, wouldn't want to be late on your first day, now would we?" he grinned and lead me out to where the coach with the Thestrals was waiting.

I thought back to that first time in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class when I couldn't see the Thestrals. A part of me had been jealous of Harry, jealous that there was a part of the Wizarding world he knew that I didn't. I knew it sounded awful, I knew I shouldn't be jealous. The price he'd had to pay to be able to see them was horrific. I was obviously grateful I'd never seen anyone die. It was just the creatures I was interested in. Not anymore.

Harry put my trunk inside the coach then helped me into it. I sat back carefully and took out my Twilight book. I couldn't help laughing at the werewolf parts. Comparing Jacob and Remus Lupin was hilarious.

"Well Hermione, you have a great time sweetheart and owl us as soon as you get there, let us know you got there safely," Molly fussed, wiping a tear from here eye.

Everyone was outside waving me off. I looked back awkwardly at them all as they smiled and waved and said 'I love you's'.

"I will, Moll, as soon as possible," I promised solemnly.

"There's a good girl," Arthur smiled.

The Thestrals then gave a slight jolt and I realised we were leaving.

"Bye Hermione," a voice up the back of the small crowd sounded.

"Ron?" I yelped, my heart giving a small thud.

"You'll be great," he winked.

And with that, we were off, heading to Hogwarts. The beginning of another chapter.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a gentle tap on the window of the coach about an hour later.<p>

"Good Godric, you scared me," I yelped as I saw the silhouette of a tall being.

I grabbed the bag that I'd packed for the journey that consisted of my Twilight book, a bottle of water, my ipod, earphones and six sandwiches that Mrs. Weasley had insisted on packing for me, regardless of my polite refusals.

"Sorry," an American accent called back to me.

A moment later, the door of the coach swung open and I saw my awakener. It was a tall, very good looking male, who had blonde hair with hints of light brown through it, chocolate brown eyes, perfect white teeth and a very long, muscular body. The man was pushing a very, very old, yet familiar, man who had just one tuft of hair left on his scabby head, yellow and bloodshot eyes, a woollen cardigan with a hideous pattern on it and a leer. In one hand, the old man held a bottle of alcohol and in the other, a small ball of fur that was moving every so often.

"Hello," I greeted them both.

"Hey," the American gave me a lopsided grin, "I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Hermione Granger," I shook his hand heartily.

"Get me back up to the Castle, Jason, we're getting cold, aren't we my precious," the old man cooed to his furball.

"Yes Uncle A," Jason said through gritted teeth.

I patted the Thestrals one last time and followed Jason up the long Hogwarts drive. We walked in comfortable silence for a while, just taking in the scenery until he finally spoke.

"Sorry about Uncle A. He's getting on a bit and I guess it just makes him more grumpy."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled politely, eyeing the man again.

We fell back into silence for the remainder of the journey, only talking again when I thanked him for coming to greet me and dashed up to the headmasters office. I knocked three times and waited.

"Come in," McGonagall's crisp voice sounded.

I opened the door and walked tentatively in, smoothing down my skirt. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Professor Granger," McGonagall replied, handing me a large key. "You know where your sleeping chambers are, the password is Strawberry Fizzlesticks and everything you will need is in the living quarters."

I took the key, gave a grateful smile and thanked the old witch, making my way out of the office and towards the top floor where my home whilst at Hogwarts would be.

When I arrived, I took a look at the portrait to see who would be guarding it. And I was utterly horrified. Looking back at me, was no other, than Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>I climbed out of the bath and put on a robe that had been placed on the radiator to heat by a helpful house-elf called Daisy. I looked around again at the bathroom, completely in awe. It had a marble floor that heated itself to the desired temperature of the owner, a bath bigger than the Prefects one, and a shower that was just like a waterfall. The walls would change scenery to whatever the inhabitant found appealing and there was calming music that played with a snap of your fingers.<p>

I padded down the stairs to the living room and dug around in the drawers until I found some spare parchment and a quill with some ink and began to write to the Weasleys, as promised.

_Dear Family, _

_I have arrived safely and happily at Hogwarts and I am delighted to inform you that I am perfectly happy for the time being. I hope that you will all come and visit me the next time there is a Hogsmead visit arranged and that you are all getting along just fine. If there is any news, don't hesitate to owl me as I'm sure you all will and if there is any change in Ginny's pregnancy, please tell me ASAP! I had a great journey and ate the sandwiches, thank you Molly, and I've had a lovely bath. The only downside is the portrait guarding my Chambers. I won't bother to tell you who it is, but just know that it's not exactly what I was hoping for._

_Yours Faithfully, Hermione Granger. _

I considered calling Daisy in to post the letter for me, but decided not to bother her as she was most likely busy with dinner for the students, so I trekked down to the Owlery. On the way down, I bumped into Jason again, who, by chance, was also going to the Owlery, so we walked together, making awkward small talk until we reached the barn. There were a few students in there, mailing letters to their parents and friends from home. Jason walked around the other end of the room and picked up a snowy white owl who looked the image of Hedwig and I picked up a tawny owl who looked pretty grumpy. I put the letter in the owls beak and carried it safely over to window. It gave me a sharp bite and flew off into the distance.

"Hello beautiful," a silky voice sounded from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I spun around.

"Wow. You are utterly breath-taking. And you seem like a giggle. Maybe you and I should enjoy this fine Sunday together," he winked, putting his hand on my waist and pulling me in.

"What is your name?" I snapped, pulling away from the arrogant young man.

"Samuel. Samuel Jenkins. And you are, beautiful?"

"I am your new Charms Professor, and _you _are now in detention for two weeks," I smiled politely.

The boy stumbled over his words, apologising profusely. I ignored him and walked out, wanting to go to the library to see what books they had to offer.

* * *

><p>I spent the remainder of the night in there, browsing the shelves and curling up in an armchair in the back. I must've read about seven large paperbacks, all of which, Harry, Ron or I featured in. It was pathetic. And uncomfortable for me. I felt like I was this circus act that everyone just wanted to gawk at.<p>

Around 06:00 I realised that I'd better shower and get ready for the day ahead, so I traipsed back to my room and took place in the waterfall shower. When I came out, I dressed in a black, three quarter length sleeved dress with a gold belt and black stilettos, brushed my hair until it was reasonably straight and set out for breakfast. By this time it was half past seven and I knew that I'd more than likely be the first person in the Great Hall. Sighing, I scrambled through the portrait, totally ignored Snape and set off for breakfast.

It turns out, I was not the first one there. Seated at the staff table was Jason and the old man who was in the wheelchair.

"Morning, Hermione," Jason called, giving a friendly wave and a grin.

"Morning, Jason," I smiled back.

I was beginning to like Jason. A lot. He seemed like a decent sort of man and he was absolutely gorgeous. However, I was still sceptical about his Uncle. I'm telling you, the old man looked so familiar, yet he looked worn away and angrier, full of utter hatred.

"Have a good sleep?" he enquired.

"I didn't sleep at all, actually," I admitted, staring down at my clasped hands which were perched on my lap.

"You must be exhausted," he shook his head at me and turned to his uncle. "Uncle A, are you ready for breakfast yet?"

"No," the old man growled back, looking me dead in the eye.

"Alright, alright," Jason surrendered, putting his hands up and taking another swig of pumpkin juice.

We sat at the staff table, making small talk and jokes, just getting along, as the table slowly filled up with more professors. An hour later, the whole place was packed, except for one space further along. I recognised a few faces and matched them up to the subjects they were teaching and came to the conclusion that it was the Potions master that was missing. I turned to McGonagall, ready to ask about who the missing teacher was, but before I could, she stood up and tapped the side of her goblet.

"Attention please," her Scottish voice rang out.

Everyone fell silent, just the way we would've if it had been Dumbledore ten years ago.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a nice weekend? Good. I have a few announcements to make, if you would all be kind enough to listen. Although it is mid-October, we have a new Professor joining us. Could everyone please give a warm welcome to Professor Granger," she smiled, gesturing to me and giving me a look clearly telling me to get up.

I got to my feet and smoothed down my dress, looking around the large room at all of the Ravenclaw's, most of whom had textbooks laid out in front of them. My eyes then fell to the Hufflepuff's who were all laughing and chatting together as they clapped and smiled warmly. Next, the Gryffindor's, all of whom looked as though they were falling asleep in their cereal. And finally, the Slytherin's, and there wasn't one of them that didn't look as if they wanted to murder someone.

"Hello everyone," I found myself saying, "I'm Professor Hermione Granger and I will be taking the position of Charms teacher. I hope that we will all get along just fine, we learn lots of new things and everyone passes their exams. I will be starting today so please, brace yourself because I've never done this sort of thing before," I finished with a small nod of my head and seated myself again.

"You all may now get along with your breakfasts," McGonagall said, turning to me and telling me what a good job I'd done.

* * *

><p>"No no, Jacobs, <em>swish <em>and _flick," _I demonstrated for a small first year.

They were pretty behind with their charm work. It looked as if old Flitwick was losing his touch.

"Professor Granger?" a small boy who was sitting in the corner called to me.

"Yes, Paul?"

"I've forgotten the spell," he admitted bashfully.

Paul was a small Slytherin boy, with pale skin, very bony features and heavily gelled black hair. He seemed like a nice enough kid, but he also seemed like he fooled people with his boyish charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I smiled.

He thanked me and went on to make the little white feather float. I checked my pocket watch and saw that there were only five minutes left of the class.

"Okay boys and girls, you can pack away your things now," I called.

My first day had went really well. I had gotten along well with every class I'd had that day and couldn't wait for the next day to met the next lot. I was still curious about the other teachers though as I hadn't had a chance to socialise with them.

"What are the other teachers like?" I asked a tall girl at the front.

"They're good. Although I'm sure you're my favourite," she admitted shyly.

"Thank you sweetie!" I grinned.

"You're my favourite _girl _teacher. But the Potions teacher is my favourite _boy _teacher," she gushed and all the girls around her giggled and blushed.

I meant to ask about the Potions teacher was but the bell sounded for the end of class and they all went dashing out into the corridor. I packed my things up into a neat little bundle and locked the classroom behind me, turned around and walked right into Jason.

"You again?" I quipped, raising one eyebrow.

"Seems like we see each other everywhere, huh?"

"Indeed," I laughed.

"So, you heading to the Great Hall for dinner?" he asked, taking my books from me.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. Think I'll just have an early night."

"Oh," he seemed slightly crestfallen, "Well let me accompany you to your room then."

We started down the corridor, avoiding stray students here and there.

"How long have you worked at Hogwarts then? Wait, what do you do at Hogwarts?" I asked, realising I still didn't know.

"Caretaker," he answered carefully , looking around the corridors.

"Nice," I smiled.

"Not really, I'm only here because Uncle A wasn't getting on so well," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I had no idea," I shifted awkwardly. "Oh, that's my room! Thanks for walking me down," I took my books from him and smiled politely.

"You're welcome," he nodded.

I felt instantly guilty. "Would you like to come in for a while? Get to know each other better?"

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, sure, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course," I forced myself to look excited.

* * *

><p>Several hours and bottles of Firewhisky later, Jason and I found ourselves sitting on my cushy red sofa, giggly and most definitely tipsy.<p>

"So that's when I said, 'You'd better hope I don't come back here, 'cause when I do, you're all gonna regret sending me away'," he slurred, sloshing Firewhisky all down his front.

"So they just...sent you away?" I gaped.

"Just like that," he clicked his fingers.

"Oh Jason," I sighed, running my fingers through his hair.

He'd told me all abut his parents sending him to Hogwarts to look after is Uncle to teach him a lesson about behaviour and about how they told him never to come back. I felt for him, I did, really. But I didn't want to make it seem as though I was only lettng him stay out of pity.

"You're good at that," he grinned up at me.

I laughed at ruffled his hair. I could feel myself ready to fall asleep but I didn't want to ask him to leave. Instead, I just made myself more comfortable and closed my eyes, and within moments, sleep took me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I'd woke up back in bed, with my shoes removed and a hangover potion next to my bed. They didn't really work, but it was better than nothing. I'd skipped breakfast that morning and just had Daisy bring my eggs and bacon. In fact, I'd just done that for the rest of the week. There was something I was uneasy about. Something I was very uneasy about, but I didn't know what it was, so I just left the room to teach and then came right back.<p>

Soon enough, I'd been there for a week and realised that I hadn't wrote to Mrs Weasley in a while and If I didn't do it soon, she'd probably kill me, so I started a letter for her.

_Dear Mrs Weasley, _

_The first week has went pretty well and I don't want to leave yet. Sorry about my lack of updates, I just haven't had a moment to do so. I promise I'll write more often from now on. _

_With love, Hermione x_

And with that, I sent it off, Daisy taking it up to the Owlery for me.

* * *

><p>I started fresh again on Monday morning, walking into the Great hall at 8:30 for breakfast.<p>

The Potions master had arrived from whatever errand he had been on. And I felt instantly horrified. Worse than when I'd saw Snape guarding my rooms. He was taller than I'd remembered. His bleach blonde hair had died down a little and it was now dirty blonde and shoulder length. He had a manicured scruff beard that actually looked pretty attractive on him. He'd gotten hot. Very hot. Damn you Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>He looked me up and down with a shocked expression. I stared him out, he stared me out. The other staff shifted awkwardly, ready to jump in if anything had to happen.<p>

I saw him murmur something to McGonagall before pushing his chair out and walking past me, out of the Great Hall. I huffed and walked on up to the staff table, taking my usual seat beside Jason.

"Hey you," he grinned. "I was beginning to think I'd killed ya," he laughed. "So what's with the tension between you and Malfoy?"

"Old school rivalry. He was a coward. A dirty, foul, bastard of a coward."

He fell silent and handed me the pumpkin juice. I poured it into my goblet and took a long swig, hoping it would calm me down a little. I was wrong. I was absolutely seething. And I could already sense that today was going to be a shitty day.

* * *

><p>"Will you <em>please<em> pay attention?" I snapped at a fifth year class after lunch. "Honestly, I don't know _how _you all plan on passing your O.W.L's with that attention span.

The class looked at me with hurt and pissed off expressions. I sighed.

"Sorry... bad day I guess."

"Why don't we do practical work while you write our homework on the board?" Alfie Greene, a funny Hufflepuff who sat down the front suggested.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea. I want you all to pair up and practice while I set you homework," I grinned at Alfie.

He was definitely one of my favourite students. He was a chubby boy with brown hair that fell over his left eye a little. He was always happy and willing to help. Such a cutie.

"Thanks Alfie," I whispered.

He flashed me a grin and teamed up with a tall, beautiful Slytherin girl, who, I'm sure, was falling for him. And fast. Her name was Amilie Preston and she wasn't your typical Slytherin. She was muggle born and had six other siblings, a seventh year Slytherin brother called Brady, a fourth year brother called Ross, also Slytherin, then twins, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin both second year, Sarah and Matthew, a sister who was nine called Lydia and then the four year old girl, Leda. Amilie was a lovely girl, also a beloved student and all of her siblings were the same.

"Any time Professor," he winked cheekily.

* * *

><p>Again, another week passed, but this time it dragged on and on and on and on. With avoiding Malfoy at all costs, keeping my temper with the children and receiving a million letters from the Blaneys, I was kept on my toes. The only relaxing time I had was with Jason, who treated me to a night out on Wednesday at a nightclub just outside of Hogsmead called Zero to Hero. It looked like an abandoned building from the outside, but on the inside it was lush, with neon signs and loud music. We danced and drank and just had a good time until about three in the morning when we Apparated back to Hogwarts. Sure, I was hungover as hell the next day, but it was worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss? Miss Granger?" I heard someone shout from further down the corridor.<p>

I turned around and saw a third year girl, Dianna Warren, run towards me, looking very distressed.

"Miss Warren, what are you doing out of class? I believe you should be in Professor Malfoy's Potions class at the minute?" I fixed my eyes on the frantic third year.

"Miss we need help, and fast," she managed to get out through the panicked gasps.

"What's happened?" I asked tentatively, looking towards the dungeon where Malfoy taught.

"It's Professor Malfoy. He's hurt. Badly," she whispered, tears streaming down the little lambs face.

That's how I found myself in the Hospital Wing an hour later, comforting a distraught Dianna Warren and looking over at a fucked up Draco Malfoy.

"Well Professor Granger, had you gotten there any later, Professor Malfy would probably be dead," Madam Pomfrey told me, placing a hand over Malfoy's forehead.

"Couldn't have that, could we," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Madam Pomfrey shot me a disapproving look before shooing Miss Warren to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hermione," she said softly, "Don't you think it'd be better if you and Draco put your school days behind you and tried to get along like adults?"

I snorted. "No disrespect, Madam Pomfrey, but over my dead body."

* * *

><p>I was woken up at 3:30 by an ear splitting scream. I fell out of the chair I was slumped in and looked up at the patient in the bed.<p>

"Merlin's left nut, Malfoy, was that necessary?" I grumbled.

"Granger?" he enquired groggily, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Must've fell asleep while I was making sure you didn't die," I retorted, checking my watch.

"Well you can leave now," he spat. "I don't need you looking over me like I'm some puppy that was hit by a truck."

"For your information, if I hadn't came when I had, you would be dead right now," I yelled, completely outraged by his lack of gratitude.

"Typical Granger, saving the day...again!" he mocked, flicking me the bird.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," I spat back at him, turning to leave.

Reaching the door, I turned back, looked him dead in the eye and said, "By the way, Malfoy, you scream like a girl."

And with that, I was gone.

* * *

><p>Hello my lovlies! I hope you're enjoying it? No? Yes? Maybe? Well anyways, I hope you guys all had an amazing Christmas and New Year and I hope you'll all give me a review every time I update as a New Years Resolution!<p>

I don't really like this story at the moment if I'm honest with you, it just doesn't seem like it's material, so I'm looking for you guys to either Review or PM me ideas or what you'd like me to write. If you give me a suggestion and I use it, I will give you complete credit and love you forever.

Question of this chapter - Who is your OTP and why?

If you have a smashing OTP with a damn fine reason then I'll give you a quick one-shot :)

Love you all, Beth x


End file.
